One hell of a ride
by NB78-KLAINE4EVA
Summary: Sparks fly when Rachel and Kurt take a self-defence class taught by Officer Anderson


One hell of a ride

K = Kurt, B = Blaine, R = Rachel

K: Rachel I'm not sure about this.

R: Come on Kurt, live a little. This will be fun, it's a great form of exercise and now that were living on our own in a big city, a little self-defence could come in useful.

K: Do you honestly believe all that?

R: ok, ok my friend Lisa from my Thursday morning dance class tells me the instructor is an officer and on hell of a hottie!

K: ohhh, now I see. You drag me a long to this just so you can hit on this guys? I can't believe you; how longs it been since you a Finn split? 5 weeks? He was supposed to be the love of your life and you're out on the prowl for someone else already.

R: Really Kurt, don't be so dramatic. Let me grieve my own way. If that should involve making out with some hot guy in uniform so be it.

K: Whatever, you owe me. Where is this guy any way? I thought cops were supposed to be punctual or something.

B: We are usually but I had to deal with something before class.

-Rachel and Kurt both turned abruptly; Kurt came face to face with the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

K: Sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful or come across rude or….

B: It's fine, don't worry about it. You're new to my class aren't you?

R: Yes, we are. It's a pleasure to meet you …

B: Sargent Anderson, but you can call me Blaine.

R: Rachel Berry, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

B: Likewise, and you are?

R: Oh that's just my friend Kurt, anyway back to us, have you been teaching this class long?

-Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off Kurt; Kurt on the other hand was as oblivious as always and hung his head allowing Rachel to go off on one as always.

B: About six months; I got to warn you this class can get pretty intense.

-He slowly dragged his eyes up and down Kurt's body; this did not go unmissed by Rachel.

B: … But you look like you can handle it. Tell me, Kurt was it?

K: Yeah, Kurt Hummel

B: Do you think you can handle it Kurt? A workout so intense and vigorous that by the end of it, every muscle in your body aches and is dripping with sweat.

-Rachel abruptly made an excuse about a water bottle and swiftly walked away, just as realisation hit with Kurt that this truly unbelievably sexy god in front of him was indeed flirting with him.

K: I like to think I can hold my own

-Kurt responded confidently; Blaine smirked, yeah but it would be so much fun if you held mine..

Kurt's jaw hung open as Blaine gave him a wink and proceeded to move to the front of the class, just as Rachel returned.

R: Oh my god Kurt I am so jealous. He was totally flirting with you. What are you going to do?

-Kurt remained in a trance still trying to progress that someone like Blaine would say something like that to him.

R: Kurt, Kurt are you listening to me..

K: What?

R: What are you going to do about the hottie officer? He was soo hitting on you.

K: Do you think?

R: Um Yeah! Are you crazy of course he was.

B: Ok everyone, can I have quiet please. I want everyone on the mats; let's start our warm up exercises. I want everyone properly stretched out before we begin. I don't want any injuries ok. Matt, Kelly, you want to step up and lead whilst I circle the room?

-Two regulars stepped forward and started calling out stretches for everyone to follow.

-Kurt was doing some squats as Blaine came up behind him. He placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his lower back.

B: you want to keep you back straight; I wouldn't want you to do damage to that beautiful body of yours.

K: uumm…

B: I don't normally do this but are you free after this class?

K: Why?

B: Because I want you all to myself.

K: and why do you want that?

B: Because I think you're fucking stunning and I want to run my tongue over every inch of your body.

-Kurt gulped. This wasn't happening. He was dreaming; he had to be dreaming.

K: Do you hit on a lot of guys in your class.

B: There's a first time for everything.

K: Are you usually this bold?

B: No. But if I let you walk out this door there's a chance I might miss my chance and I am not prepared to take that risk. There's something about you I don't know what it is but I need to get to know you. Not just for a fuck, although believe me that would be phenomenal, but to know what makes you tick, what your hobbies are, everything.

-Kurt took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

K: I'll wait outside after class.

-Blaine smiled then continued pacing the room.

B: I wasn't sure if you would be here

K: neither was I

B: What made you change your mind?

K: I'm tired of being me; I want to be phenomenal

-With that, they both surged forward into a deep passionate kiss. It was rough and messy but once Blaine swiped his tongue against Kurt's lower lip, Kurt didn't regret his actions for a minute.

Blaine slowly sucked on his tongue and pulled his body towards him at full force.

Kurt let out a gasp at the strength behind that action and felt his knees giving in under the sheer overwhelming passion brewing inside him.

He was never wanted like this. No one ever craved him like this and he felt himself melting in Blaine's arms.

B: You are so hot, so hot!

K: Shut up a keep kissing me.

-Minutes felt like hours as they stood by the side door of the centre; Kurt was so thankful that Rachel took the hint and took off. He was especially glad the sun had already set and they were practically alone, hidden from sight in the quiet alcove.

B: Come home with me.

K:aahhhh

-It was hard to think with Blaine nibbling on his earlobe and squeezing his hips

B: I mean it Kurt, come home with me. Let me make you feel good.

-Kurt shivered as he felt Blaine's hand skim under his top and gently stroke his bare back.

B: What do you say? You want to get out of here and come back to mine?

K: This a onetime thing or something else?

B: I so want this to be something else.

K: We better get going Handsome.

-Blaine smiled, placed one chaste kiss to Kurt's lips then wrapped his arm around his waist and proceeded to pull him toward his motorcycle parked just off to the side.

K: This belong to you officer?

-Blaine smirked

B: Indeed it does. You better hold on tight Mr Hummel because you're in for one hell of a ride.

K: I'm counting on it.

**JUST A QUICK ONE-SHOT I PUT TOGETHER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK; Should I carry on?**

**PLEASE BE KIND – I'M NEW TO THIS.**


End file.
